


Override My Memories

by theraccoonloon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, LexCorp, Office Supplies, Winn is an office supply, there really isnt much to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraccoonloon/pseuds/theraccoonloon
Summary: Supercorp AU where Kara always worked at LexCorp and never at Catco.(Listen, writers of Supergirl (2015) if you are going to pretend Cat never happened, then I will show you a Cat-less Kara)





	

Kara struggles under the four boxes of donuts and liter of coffee in her arms. Not because they’re too heavy, they’re just hard to balance while opening a door. Winn is there in a flash, pushing the door open for her and letting her in.

“Want me to take something?” He asks as Kara steps through the door.

“No, you’re fine. This isn’t enough to bother me.” Kara says with a smile, quickly sliding all the items onto one arm so she can push up her glasses. “Uhm, Winn? Why are you outside? Your lunch break isn’t for another thirty minutes and I know you don’t smoke.”

Winn keeps in step as they approach the steel grey doors of the main elevator. The ceilings loom and the front entrance always feels almost saddeningly empty without the hustle and bustle. He presses the button for her and waits at Kara’s side. He smiles at her. “Aww, Kara, you remembered my lunch break.”

Kara smiles back at him. “Mitch was trying to have me find a way to shorten lunch breaks. Apparently, we slack off.” The last sentence is a bit sarcastic in tone. Kara rocks on her feet. She pops in the dullness of the main entryway. An explosion of pastel among hues of grey and white.

“Well, I-” Winn begins. Kara puts her arm out in front of him and pushes them both to the side of the elevator. Winn raises a hand to question the action when the elevator dings open. A flood of people in business casual burst from the elevator, filling the air with a dull chatter. Kara puts her arms down and they wait a few moments before entering the elevator. Kara presses the button for the nineteenth floor.

Winn fidgets nervously in the silence. His eyes flicker back and forth from Kara, who seems quite at peace in the quiet. “Big day today, huh?”

“Normally, I don’t mind coffee runs. Today, I’m glad for them. Mitch didn’t like the original presentation summaries I typed up. I used the wrong font. I changed the font and he says he doesn’t like how the words look in this font.”

Winn nods in agreement. “He paid the guy with the desk next to mine a twenty to febreeze everyone down when they walk through the door.”

Kara wrinkles her nose. “I don’t think we smell.”

“Well, according to Mitch, the Nerd Hub reeks.”

“We aren’t referring to our floor as the Nerd Hub.” Kara firmly tells Winn. The elevator dings open.

The nineteenth floor was the second highest building in the corporate business. Everyone on the floor was the best at their job in the company. Every product idea from the first floor was examined on this floor, the first prototype was tweaked and verified up on the nineteenth floor. Everything creatively, technically, or socially done went up to be dismantled and handled back.

Is it odd? Yes. Most definitely.

Does it work? According to the shareholders, it is _brilliant._

Like everything in company, it was wanting for color. The walls were an eggshell white with lots of glass, filling the floor with color from the sun. The walls separating offices were a light grey with large, looming, wooden doors. Each door has a shiny gold name plate and a shiny silver handle. The hallway was clear, pristine. There was generic art on the walls. It wasn’t on purpose, Kara learned that her first week there. When they built the office they forgot to allocate some money on interior decoration and Mitch has never bothered asking for any to brighten up the place. 

Kara and Winn stopped outside of his office. “Do you want me to save you a donut if there is any left after the meeting?” She asks as he puts his hand on the doorknob.

Winn shakes his head. “I’m trying to eat healthier, for the ladies.” He smiles widely. “Come check out what I did though.” He says as he pushes the door open.

“Winn, I don’t have the time.”

“Come on, just for a second.” His voice slips into a whine. Kara sighs and steps in.

Kara’s always loved entering people offices. In fact, it’s her favorite part about her job. The outsides of the office were so dull, but the insides? The insides were exploding with people. Some people, like Winn, splurge on a color. Winn’s walls are a soft sky blue. His toys - figurines - lined the walls on the shelves and wire covered the walls and floor like untamed vines. His monitor is almost comically large and everything has a slight neon glow.

Kara’s seen offices with pet rabbits, with ceiling to floor note-covered chalkboards, an impossible amount of books for that small of space. The company policy of “Do What You Want. It’s Your Office” being used to its fullest. Sometimes, however, entering for the first time feels like breaking a rule, disturbing a giant from rest. It’s the little things in the office that are almost painfully personal and agonizingly telling: the plants who are flourishing under the most attentive care, photos set up to be within line of sight when the office’s owner is sitting at their desk, the older sticky note on a monitor in another’s handwriting.

Winn leads Kara behind his desk. She places the food on the ground and elbows him in the side “What did you do, Mr. Head-of-cyber-security?” She asks. He winces slightly in pain. “Sorry, pointy elbows.” He types something and turns the monitor towards Kara.

“Smile.” Winn says. Kara smiles, a bit nervously. The screen blinks red and large font sprawls across the screen. 

ACCESS DENIED. 

An automated voice speaks shortly after. “You are not Winn Schott. You may not enter.”

Winn looks at Kara then at his creation, eyes brimming with pride. He turns the monitor on himself and smiles.

ACCESS DENIED.

Kara can’t hold back her snicker.

Winn shrugs as he sits down in his chair. “It’s a prototype, but with this, your computer will be safe from everything barring shapeshifting aliens.”

“Winn.” Kara begins to pick up the food and litre of drink. The tone invokes the memory of a thousand discussions.

“Kara.” Winn matches her tone. Kara pops open the door. She waves with her free hand. “Good luck!” Winn says as she closes the door behind her. “Not that you need it,” he mumbles, turning back to his project.

Kara half-dashes down the hallway to the office at the end of it. It’s the only office on this floor that’s double doored. It’s twice as wide as the others in comparison. Kara takes a slow deep breath before entering.

“Kara.” Mitch says lowly as the door opens.

Kara places the food and beverage on desk. “I have the food for the meeting. I just need to set it up. I called the airport and verified the plane’s arrival time. It turns out that Craig is at the hospital. I found a guy who looks like him for the very unlikely chance that someone need to talk to him. I decorated the staff room and if you check your email, you will find a new summary for the meeting, waiting for an approval.” Kara lets out her breath.

Mitch stares at her evenly. “Great.” Mitch is a large, imposing man. Bearded and muscular with a brow so heavy it could crush steel. Always in a clean suit to match his spartan office. He doesn’t look like he should be in charge of the most important floor in the building, more like a lumberjack in formal wear. Despite his looks, Mitch controls the floor with the grace of a ballerina and voice of a lisping drill sergeant. 

“You have nothing left for me?” Kara fidgets apprehensively. Mitch always goes out of her way to keep her from being idle. He says it’s to make sure he gets his money’s worth from her.

“There is nothing left for you to do at the office.” Mitch says. Kara visibly relaxes. Maybe she can get caught up on Homeland. “However, I got a call from head office.”

Kara tenses up again. Great, she can get caught up on Homeland while looking for a new job.

“The limo won’t work.” Mitch’s voice is low and gruff.

“I booked the best limo in their fleet!” Kara paces nervously. “I even made sure that the driver got his license on the first try and has a clean criminal record. I think there is someone else I could call.” 

“No need. The problem is the limo. The problem is the fact that it's a limo.” Mick leans back in his chair calmly. Kara tilts her head in confusion. “Apparently, it has to be someone who works here or no dice. I can’t spare anyone else.” He gets up and pats her back, struggling to even pick up the donuts and coffee. “Congratulations. You are now a chauffeur unless you want to be fired.” he says as he strolls down the hallway to the meeting room.

Kara wilts into one of the chairs. Where’s her cousin when you need him. She casually checks her watch and perks up in her seat. If she leaves now, she’ll arrive thirty minutes early and she could assemble a sign. The only problem is, Kara rubs her head, she doesn’t own a car.

She begins to strut down the hallway, fiddling with her phone. It rings, once, twice, “Hello?” says the voice at the other end of the line.

“Alex, hi! You have a car, right?”

“Yes?” Alex answers back, voice heavy with skepticism.

“My boss needs me to pick someone up.” Kara waits patiently for the elevator.

“Kara,” Alex begins in that motherly tone of hers, “why didn’t you tell him you don’t own a car?”

“He was gone before I could tell him.” Kara answers as she hears the elevator begin to ascend.

“Yet another reason why I disagree with you working there.” Kara can hear the jingle of keys at the other end of the line.

“I know, I know, meet me a few blocks east of the office, at the bakery?” Kara steps into the elevator.

“You are going to _walk_ there right?”

“Yeah, I’ll walk,” a pause “just speedily. Oh! Gotta go.” Kara says hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara manages a few glorious moments in the sun and a slice of cake before Alex rolls up. She gets out of the car, takes off her sunglasses and sits down as Kara finishes her slice of cake. “Really, Kara? It’s still the afternoon.”

“Yeah, but I’m hungry and I was excited waiting for the best sister in the whole universe.” Kara smiles at her sister. “I could get you a piece?” Kara looks back at the bakery. 

Alex shakes her head. “You know where the airport is?” Kara nods. “I have a first aid in the trunk. If anything happens, just call me.”

“Alex, I’m an alien with super strength. I can handle myself.” Kara holds her hands out for the keys.

Alex puts her keys in Kara’s palm and squeezes her hand. “You’re also my sister, and I really like that car. Don’t wreck it.” 

Kara hugs her sister with a thank you and climbs into the car and drives off. Her fingers begin to tap nervously before Alex even leaves her rearview mirror. It’s not that she’s nervous to meet someone new. People like Kara and Kara likes people. She just... doesn’t want to mess this up. This meeting is so important to everyone at the office, the whole place has been buzzing about it for months. It would be awful for one little classic Kara fumble to sour the whole experience.

Kara turns on the radio, hoping to drown her nerves out.

The National City Airport isn’t that far away from National City. It’s about 40 minutes out, maybe an hour if the traffic is bad and while Kara has never really used the services offered, she’s definitely picked up lots of family from the airport. She drums her fingers on the steering wheel. Metropolis is on the other side of country, coming all this way to National City. Kara hopes it's a sign of genuine interest in the NC branch of the company.

The soothing tediousness of driving is relaxing. Tires over pavement, scenery whooshing by. Almost like flying.

Almost.

Kara pulls into the parking lot, grabs a ticket to park her car in the lot and steps out the car. She gives the car a quick once-over. Every part of her fussing over the littlest splotch of dirt on the car. She pops the trunk and grabs Alex’s car cleaner and “special” cloth. She rubs each speck of dirt off the car with laser attentiveness, making sure to leave no streaks. She straightens up and dusts herself off. A quick plan has her grabbing a bottle of water, just in case, and some better markers from the posterboard in her bag. This was going to go smooth as jazz, Kara thinks with a grin.

Kara heads into the airport and beelines straight for the nearest shop. So many brands of water. If she buys all of them, there is no possible way of not having the right one on her. It’s also unlikely that anybody would care that much about what kind of _water_ they were drinking. But, this isn’t anybody, this is an heir to a Fortune 500 company.

“I’ve never seen your cousin this focused on water.” James Olson comments warmly.

“James!” Kara is genuinely surprised. Was she so focused on water that she didn’t hear James Olson come up to her?

“You being here confirms that my target’s coming here.” James says lifting his camera off his chest. “You know that Catco has a place for you if you want it.”

Kara shakes her head. “It’s bad enough that my cousin asked you to move here to watch me. I don’t want to work for you.”

James Olson flashes his Mr Clean white smile. “You and I both know that I wanted to come here on my very own.” He answers. “Will you at least let me get a good shot?” 

Kara’s eyes go wide and she shakes her head much, much, faster. “This has to go perfectly. I don’t want any flustering to happen. This is so important to everyone in the office. Please? I’ll make it up to you on Game Night.”

James sighs. “Are you going to bring that Winn kid again?”

Kara frowns at him. “You and Alex both loved playing with him and you know it. Now, shoo. I have to make a sign.” Kara says, finally selecting a few bottles of water and bringing them to cash out. 

James Olson quickly snaps a picture of her. “You owe me, Kara Danvers.” He walks away calmly. 

Kara smiles at the cashier, a short brunette in company uniform, as she grabs some markers at the very last minute. She shoves the receipt and water bottles in her bag and finds a table to sit down and work away at the sign.

It feels strange to be making a five dollar sign for someone who is worth millions of dollars. Kara reads page after page online about them as she works. Practicing greetings under her breath. Everytime Kara marks down a letter she second-guesses it. Is it straight enough? Symmetrical enough? How hard is it to not misspell a last name. Kara doesn’t know she was squeezing the marker until the plastic shell cracks in her hand.

“Flight 115 is now arriving at gate D34.” A voice intones overhead. Kara perks up and straightens herself out. She tidies up her things and shoves them all in her bag. Realistically, she knows it will take a while, what with all the leaving of the plane and terminals and how far the gate is from the bagging area. Kara rushes over to the bagging area and coaches herself into a neutral face with the sign held up in her hand.

Families pass her, kids clamoring over their parents. Business people rush out in a flock, all neutral face from how many times they’ve been through this process. Tourists emerge with a smile.

And still not the person she’s waiting for. She holds the sign over her head, hoping that will be making it easier to see. Time passes and she still hasn’t seen hide nor hair of them. Maybe, Kara got distracted. She focuses down her ears, listening for the voice that she’s heard in a million interviews. 

“Not what I was expecting.” A cool voice. “Typically, the people who drive me are old and in a suit.” Kara recognizes the voice before she even turns around. The card is plucked from her hands. Deep red lips form into a smile. “When you don’t like being spotted, you learn to blend in.”

Lena Luthor, the COO and vice-president of LexCorp stood before her. Lena stands slightly taller in her heels. Her smile reaches up to her green eyes as she speaks. Her dark reds and blacks violently contrast Kara’s soft pastels. Her beige coat is lightest color on her.

Kara nervously adjusts her glasses. “I am Kara Danvers. Nice to meet you, Miss Luthor. Let me help you get your bags.”

How in the world could Kara Danvers, cousin to Superman, be working at LexCorp, a company founded by Superman’s archnemesis.

Kara wanted to change the world. What better way than working from the inside of the organization run by an evil madman? Of course, she told Kal-El. He freaked out and didn’t talk to her for a week before giving her a list of rules and conditions. Kara didn’t have to listen, but it was the polite thing to do. She was doing what she intended in the little ways: making sure the more “evil” applicants to the company would get lost in the pile, helping James Olson critique the latest anti-alien technology before release, sabotaging little things here and there.

Kara tries her best to inspire genuine kindness in the workers. Why build a database to collect the identities of aliens when you could build a database on actual criminals? Small inspirations that came with the floor cup of coffee. If things got bad, James Olson always had an out for her.

Not that Kara would leave. Mitch once said, after one too many drinks and a late night, that Kara was the best assistant to ever apply.

Superpowers help in little ways sometimes.

Which is why Kara is currently helping Lena Luthor, sister of Lex Luthor, put her bags in the back of her car. 

“Not a company car.” Lena softly rubs the car door. Her voice is so low Kara has to pretend not to hear. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“No! I’m good. These barely weigh anything cause I- uh- crossfit!” Kara flexes to punctuate her statement. 

Lena looks at her over the top of the car. “I’ll take your word for it. I can’t see much inside that sweater of yours.” She climbs into the car and Kara can hear the smooth click of a seatbelt.

“I- uh- yeah.” Kara takes deep breath and adjusts her glasses before climbing into the car. She buckles her belt and reminds herself not to get flustered. Perfection is key. It’s a little hard with a girl so pretty. Kara mentally slaps herself into razor-sharp focus. She turns to Lena with a smile. “Straight to the office or do you need anything first?”

Lena thinks on it for a moment. “If it isn’t a bother. I’d love some water.” Kara immediately goes digging through her bag. “Flying always makes me parched.” Kara turns her back and Lena continues. She blows a soft breath onto the water bottle. “One of the reasons why I hate it.” She doesn’t finish her sentence before the bottle is in her hand.

She stares at it for a moment before turning the cap and taking a deep drink. “Oh. Thank you, Miss Danvers. I suppose we’ll head to the office.”

“Alrighty then.”

Lena stays silent for the most part. Occasionally commenting about how the parking garage booth has changed or that it was much cooler the last time she was there. The atmosphere is soft in the toasty car and Kara finds her shoulders dropping to relax against the seat. She watches the Luthor look out the window in wonderment as they get onto the highway.

“I’m not in National City often.” It’s a small, offhand comment just like all the others. Kara decides to engage the statement.

“Why not? It’s a beautiful city. It’s a lot less fast-paced than out in Metropolis.” Kara says carefully, afraid to step on toes.

“I suppose there is a certain merit to that. Tell me, Miss Danvers, what do you love about National City.” Lena looks at her with such a genuine interest that Kara’s eyes flicker from the road.

“I like the art here. It’s big enough that you can get lost in it, but not big enough that you lose yourself in it. People seem to care about each other. I think that’s important. Everyone has their routine, but everyone is breaking it. There is so much life. It almost blots out the neon lights some days.”

Lena nods. “Feel that way about our company?”

_Our._

“I think LexCorp,” Kara pauses to weigh her words. “Our office is like a machine, Miss Luthor. There is an order to things and when things are done properly, it goes smoothly. One cog turns, then the next, then the next, and so on infinitely.”

Lena looks put out by the words. A mechanical contrast to Kara’s praises of National City thrumming of life. Kara notices instantly and continues. “I don’t think you can replace any of the pieces. Sure, you could change cogs because one broke or you want a different result, but the machine would work completely different than before. People don’t feel interchangeable.”

Lena grins and looks pensive. “Is that perception from how you view it or from how the company is run?”

Kara’s entire body warms up and she keeps her eyes on the road instead of ducking her head. “Probably a bit of both.”

Lena sits, mulling over her next question. Kara’s focus on the road is the only thing distracting from the anticipation in her gut.

“What would you change about the company?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. What would change about LexCorp?”

Kara drums her fingers on the steering wheel. This is her chance. “We’re a technology company.” She states, more to herself then Lena. “If we could start giving computers to underfunded schools. I think it would be brilliant a-and it would familiarize a whole new generation with our stuff before they even graduate. LexCorp is so big. It could do a lot of good. Imagine how big of a difference would come from researching and developing equipment to help paramedics or firefighters?” Kara tames her excitement. “What’s the point of having all this ability, resources,” She pauses for the best word at the tip of her tongue,” _power,_ if you don’t do any good?”

Lena raises her eyebrows. “You’ve really thought about this.” 

“Uh, yeah, of course!” Kara looks at Lena trying to communicate her sincerity. If Lena listens and is inspired, then working here won’t be for nothing. Maybe this is what she was meant to do to grow the good in LexCorp.

“LexCorp is first and foremost a company.” Lena voice is matter-of-factly, squashing the hope blossoming in Kara. 

Kara tries not to show her hesitation as familiar buildings blur on the other side of the car window.

“I’ll think about it. See how much revenue we may gain or lose from it. I think I know somebody who could do the math for it.” Lena finishes. Kara can’t help but smile. Lena tries to make it sound so throw-away, but Kara knows better. For how much Kara has thought about it, so has Lena.

“If you look out of your window you should see LexCorp’s National City branch.” Kara says in a faux chauffeur voice. 

The LexCorp building isn’t a towering menace. It’s 20 floors with a glass exterior. It blends seamlessly into the skyline, except for the large light-up “LexCorp” lettering and logo. The entrance has glass doors. The company’s smokers stand on the sidewalk, huddled together and chatting.

“Definitely not Metropolis.” Lena says as Kara takes them to the company parking lot. Lena’s seat belt is clicking open before Kara can put the car in park. “Thank you for the drive, Miss Danvers.”

“Not a problem.” Kara sends off a text to Alex to come pick up her car. Lena has already left the car. She stands outside it, beige coat folded up in her arms. She stares at the building silently. Kara keeps her eyes on Lena as she pulls her bags from the trunk. For a Luthor, her presence isn’t as demanding in person. In all the interviews and press conferences, every Luthor commands attention. Alone in a car with Lena, she’s relaxed. Her presence fills a room and she has an innate confidence to every single movement, but it’s much more subtle. She seems so genuine. Kara stands next to Lena and looks her over.

Definitely not checking her out.

Lena jumps ever so slightly when Kara places her bags down. “Oh, I should’ve helped. I’m sorry. I just wanted to take the building in.”

“No, it’s fine. Like I said earlier, not that heavy and I’m happy to help.” 

“At least give me something to take into the building.”

“Oh, um,” Kara looks at her own purse and Lena’s bags. Lena brought two bags with her, a small laptop bag with wheels and a larger bag that must contain her living necessities. She pops the handle out of the laptop bag and gives it to Lena, who looks ready to protest. “I’m sure that Mitch would like to talk to you first thing.” Kara tells her, beginning to walk.

The Luthor looks a little mischievous when she speaks. “I’m sure my visit has driven him nuts.” She takes a few slightly larger steps until she’s walking in step with Kara.

Kara holds the door to the building open. “You gave him a lot of time to prepare.”

Lena nods and mouths a thank you as she steps inside. “I’ve always hated bosses who just drop in on short notice.”

Kara presses the elevator button. “Don’t worry, everything for the meeting has been set up. Mitch told me you were presenting as well.” 

Lena touches the steel frame of the elevator door. “Lex wanted me to make sure the company has a united vision despite the distance. ”A better tomorrow, today” and all that jazz. It comes with being COO.”

“Mr. Luthor must invest a great deal of time in the company.” Kara is unable to quell her curiosity about the other Luthor.

She receives a soft smile for her comment. “Lex loves this company. He’s just been occupied lately. I’m just making sure everything is still on track when he calms down.” She sounds just a bit wistful.

Mitch is waiting for them when the elevator arrives at the top floor. His beard is neatly groomed and his suit looks even crisper than normal. There are a few more people in the halls than normal, all pretending that they aren’t sneaking glances at the new arrival. His face remains stoic and serious as he reaches out to shake Lena’s hand. Lena’s face becomes much more serious and she lithely steps out of the elevator to shake his hand.

“I trust you had an excellent drive here, Miss Luthor.” He lets go of her hand and takes a step back from Lena.

Lena rests a hand on Kara’s bicep. “Miss Danvers was a great help. I’m so glad you sent your best and brightest to pick me up.” Her brows knit together as she turns to look at Kara. “You never told me which division you are in charge of.”

“I uh-”

Mitch clears his throat and cuts in. “She’s actually my assistant. She helps me keep things running smoothly.”

Lena’s eyes never leave Kara’s. “You should give her a raise.” Kara’s eyes go wide and she looks back and forth between her boss and the COO of the company. She definitely wasn’t getting a raise, but she’d love to see how Mitch would squirm out of this one.

Mitch claps his hands together. “One of the many things we can discuss in our meeting. We’re all set up and can start right away, if you’d like.” Damn, he’s good.

Lena looks a bit reluctant to put her attention on Mitch. “Alright. See you later, Miss Danvers?”

“Yes, of course, Miss Luthor.”

“Call me Lena.” She says with a wink before leading Mitch away with something about revenue.

Kara is having a flashback to childhood flying when her phone rings. She answers it, barely registering what she’s doing. “Hi?”

“Kara, there’s a crack in my steering wheel.” An annoyed voice says immediately.

“Alex?”

“Do you know how hard it is to explain how _just_ my steering wheel is cracked to the metal bar inside? I’m not paying for pizza tonight.”

Suddenly this conversation occupies a lot more of Kara’s mind. “But Alex, you always pay on every other Danvers sister night.” Kara begins to leave in the office, forgetting about Lena a little more with each new argument spoken.

But, not completely, Lena Luthor quickly becomes a little itch at the back of her mind that Kara Zor-El can’t seem to scratch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kendrickhier an ascendant god of edting and ChloefuckingMitchell's library knowledge of fanfic
> 
> I am now a youth with mild corporate knowledge (and my mom said I'd never learn anything from gay fanfic)
> 
> Kara will eventually Supergirl and Lena will soon be a little flirtatious cuties. Right now, Lena is being a professional who does professional things and whilst Kara is a professional, it is not professional to do her.
> 
> My tumblr is pink-kryptonite-kara. Hit me up, get excited about gay shit with me.


End file.
